Shinigami's Punishment
by CarwinHargisArcherBeauZeekJet
Summary: Duo finally finds someone he cares about.But how can he tell her that he has been cursed to act as Shinigami forever?Please read and review.:)New chapter really soon.For really.
1. Shinigami awakened

Disclaimer:I own no Gundam Wing things obviously.  
  
I would really appriciate any reviews received and ...yeah...this is my first one,so,please,be gentle.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Katoria Kinshutoroo sat on the stone railing outside of Mitchell Public Library with a thick red volume held up in front of her face.This was where she spent all of her free time.This was her favorite place in the world.Yes she loved to read, but her interest in the library was also owed partly to the fact that Trinna and her gang of friends were both too popular to be seen at a library and ,undoubtedly, too supid to tell the top of a book from the bottom yet alone figure out how to open one and read it.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day.The sun was high in the sky and the leaves the greenest they would get all year in Hillsdale.Katoria had just come from Hillsdale Highschool,the most miserable place she had ever been.  
  
A group of girls who had always been anything but nice to her stopped at the end of the stone path.The blond in the front stepped forward but retreated instantly as though crossing the threshold of a place that might actually contain knowledge physically ailed her.  
  
"I like your shirt."She said sarcastically in a venomous voice."So,are the safety-pins to hold it together or something?"  
  
Laughing Releena led the other girls away.  
  
With a dignant yet hurt look on her face Katoria looked down at herself.She was dressed all in black.Around the seams of her shirt were several pins.Two strands of purple hair fell from behind her ears.  
  
"You can't make me ashamed of myself, Ms.Dorlin."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Came a cheerful voice from behind her.  
  
Turning, she saw a boy of around her age also dressed in black with gold dragons on his stomach and a baseball cap over his eyes.  
  
Her heart dropped.  
  
"You come to make fun of me too!"She asked closing the book and climbing to her feet. "Because I'm really not in the mood."She reentered the library on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm not going o make fun of you."The boy reassured her grabbing her arm gently to slow her down."I'm Duo Maxwell."He held out his free hand for her to shake.  
  
"Katoria Kinshutoroo."Mumbled Katoria."I'm sorry about that.I-I just havn't had a good day at all."  
  
"OOOH,I know how that goes."Said Duo."And I meant what I said out there.You shouldn't let anyone change you.so,you come here often?"  
  
Katoria nodded.  
  
"Every day."  
  
"That's cool.I've never been here.I like the color of it though:like my eyes.I just moved here from California.My sister ,Duet, was bugging me so I went for a walk and here I am.Not that you really care,so,yeah,nice shirt.Really."  
  
Katoria laughed before she could stop herself.  
  
"Yeah,I always rant."Duo grinned."I.I-Run!"His voice had dropped to a wisper."Run!Now!Get away from here!You must not be here when-when the worst happens!"  
  
"Whatare you talking about?"Katoria did not move.  
  
"Go!"Roared Duo.  
  
This earned him a nasty look from the librarian.Duo grabbed both of Katoria's wrists and twisted them infront of her lifting her off of her feet and carrying her outside where he lay her down as softly as he could with her struggling like she was on the grass.  
  
"Stay."He whispered running his hand over her.And with that he ran back inside.  
  
It was now plain to see the cause of Duo's panic.The upper floor of the library had caught fire.People were beginning to crowd around on th lawn,yelling,screaming,calling for help.  
  
She tried to sit up but could not no matter how hard she struggled.It was like some kind of magic was holding her still,keeping her from moving.making her stay.  
  
_________inside of the library_________  
  
Duo stretched to his full height.He looked menacing and out of place.Smoke had begun to fill the entire building.  
  
"DUH!SMOKE!FIRE!GET OUT!"He scrame but everyone looked to shocked to move."Go now before it is too late!"  
  
This time everyone obeyed.  
  
"People like you keep me in business."She sighed when the room was clear.  
  
He romoved his cap.A mas of chestnut hair spilled out from beneath it in a neat braid.  
  
"I- am- Shinigami!"A light flashed around Duo.When it had gone he was no longer dressed in a pant-suit but in a set of flowing black robes tattered and torn giving it a creepy look.His hair was loose and , though there was no wind, blew as though caught in a storm.In his right hand was a silver scythe of green flame.  
  
Slowly he climbed the staircase.  
  
"And he will come and to the depths of hell carry your soul that you may not sin again."Recited Duo."And to the clouds of heaven he will lead you that you may rest your weary soul. Rejoice, for you have lead the life of the richous."  
  
The floor rotted beneath his feet.Flames leapt higher before him.  
  
There she was on the floor before him:a small girl with dark red hair anf emerald green eyes coughing and sluttering.Ash covered her pale face.  
  
(A.N.I liked this one,so I hope you do.Sorry it is so short.It would have been shorter but I combined part of the second chapter with the first.I appriciate all reviews.Don't worry,Duo will become more like Duo shortly.Man I love Duo.) 


	2. Angel of Heaven, Keeper of Pergetory, an...

Shinigami's Punishment-Angel of Heaven, Keeper of Pergetory, and Guardian of Hell  
  
Please review! I just want to know that someone has read it. Please tell me if you think I chose the right pilots for the roles.  
  
______Inside the library______  
  
She raised her tiny little head to look at Duo.  
  
"It's okay." Said Duo putting out one long hand. "You're safe now. Nothing will ever hurt you again."  
  
Gently he lifted up the child's spirit and hugged her softly in his arms rocking her back and forth.  
  
"And you!" He growled as a man's spirit sat up and lm. "You like setting fires? Hu? You like fire? Well, you will get plenty of that where I'm taking you."  
  
The spirits jaw dropped.  
  
"Mind waiting in Pergetory a minute? I have a special little angel to deliver first."  
  
The spirit disappeared.  
  
"Thank you kindly."  
  
Duo bowed his head and closed his eyes. The pair dissolved into the flames.  
  
_____In Heaven____  
  
They passed through a silver gate set with pearls and diamonds. Beneath Duo's feet were soft puffy clouds and ahead a bright light.  
  
And from the light came a boy of around fifteen with messy brown hair and perussian blue eyes, dressed all in white. As he neared Duo relaxed. He had gotten the girl home safe.  
  
"Be careful with her, Yuy." He slid the girl into Heero's arms. She let out a whimper of fright.  
  
"Shhhh, you are safe."  
  
Can I have my things?" Asked Duo patting the spirit on her head.  
  
"You have another delivery, Maxwell."  
  
Heero turned away and walked back into the light hugging the girl close to him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Breathed Duo. "Fun." He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck.  
  
After dissolving again, Duo found himself in a dark someplace. Spirits sat chained to darkness struggling to get free.  
  
"Trowa! I need the library burner!" Duo called.  
  
"Which one?" Came a dull voice and Trowa Barton stepped out of a nearby shadow.  
  
Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"You-you mean.never mind. The one in Hillsdale that killed the eight- year-old girl. Mitchell Public Library."  
  
Trowa disappeared for a moment but did not return alone. He had the spirit Duo had spoken with briefly in the library. He was bound in chains, the end of which was held securely in Trowa's right hand.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Make sure he gets there." Trowa disappeared again.  
  
"COME ON!" Duo yanked the chain, closed his eyes, and they were gone.  
  
The temperature where they arrived was excruciatingly hot and the air dry. Flames surrounded them and through the flames came a Chinese man dressed in red leather pants and knee length jacket with a light shirt. His jet-black hair was tide tightly back. A grin split his face when he saw who Duo had brought with him.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Mr.Otis." He shot his arm out and grabbed the spirit by the throat. Welcome to Hell. Thank you, Baka Luci, I have you a new toy!"  
  
"You're welcome, Onna."  
  
_____Back in heaven_________  
  
"I need my stuff, Yuy."  
  
Heero was sitting at the top of the pearly gates with a grim look on his face. With a flick of his wrist a folded black pant suit appeared on his lap. A hat sat on top of it.  
  
"Sorry. But you are not yet finished." He said to Duo. "The fire will claim the life of one other. I need the soul of Katoria Kinshutoroo.  
  
(A.N. Please tell me what you think. Quatre will come in. Yes, Wufei was the guardian.) 


	3. Shinigami 2 and The Race For Life

I own nothing that isn't mine.  
  
I just started school but wanted to get some up so please forgive that it is short.  
  
A.N: Duo ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!! For those of you who didn't already know that.  
  
__________In Heaven____________  
  
"What?" Gasped Duo shocked.  
  
"Katoria Kin-" Began Heero in an even tone.  
  
"I HEARD YOU! Give me my stuff." Duo cut him off.  
  
"You have not completed you mission." Heero reminded Duo.  
  
"GIVE IT HERE!" Duo shook his scythe and the clothes in Heero's hands shot out of his reach and fell to Duo's feet." Now, how much time do I have? How's it supposed to happen?"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"I don't have time, Heero!" Begged Duo.  
  
"Looking for you in the rubble.loose board.five minutes, twelve seconds, seventy-six hundredths of a second. Good enough?"  
  
"Is there an angel-free cloud that I can change in?" Asked Duo hurriedly.  
  
Heero pointed to a tiny poof of cloud nearby. As fast as Duo could he ran and changed.  
  
"Automatically change into the robes, but no! I don't get automatic change back unless I wear heaven brand."He mumbled miserably to himself as he changed.  
  
Once he was dressed he closed his eyes as tight as he could and though 'Hillsdale High School' with all of his mite. He knew it would be s to ask to go directly to Mitchell Public Library as just Duo. But the school was still a good half-mile away. A car honked loudly as he dashed across the street. He did not know how much time he had left but every second was precious to him. He had to save Katoria.though he could not explain to himself why.he had just met her.yet there was something about her that had him jumping over fences and sprinting across the perfectly mowed lawns of Lawrence Street.something special.  
  
He could see her standing outside of the library door staring up at the smoking wood above her.  
  
"DUO!" She called at the top of her lungs. "DUO! DUO, COME ON!"  
  
"Miss," Said a tall firefighter kindly. "He is not coming out." We have been inside. No one is left. There was Mrs.Hadley but she does not look promising. Mr Otis and Letti Hadley are gone, but there was no one else left.well.recognizable."  
  
"KATORIA!" Dou yelled running up the stone path. "Katoria, I'm here! Get away from there!"  
  
Katoria froze before she realized that the voice was real and looked over her shoulder to check that it was Duo. Stun etched all over her face she slowly ambled away from the building.  
  
Duo was so relieved that he almost did not notice that a boy with blond hair and a purple vest had come up beside him. As Katoria neared him Duo looked at the boy.  
  
"What? How'd you get here?" Duo said only half paying any attention to his words.  
  
"Dog over on ninth. Hit by a car."Replied Quatre. "Had to take him to Heero."  
  
Katoria, for some reason, flung her arms around Duo's neck catching him off guard. Quatre grinned and sighed.  
  
'What?' Mouthed Duo confused.  
  
Quatre made a motion that told Duo he should return the embrace but as soon as Duo did this Katoria pulled away and took three steps back blushing.  
  
"Though-though you were still inside. I was-I was kind of worried.that's all."  
  
"Yeah," Duo shrugged. "Was kind of worried about-uh.thought you went back in."  
  
Right then a charred board fell with great force right where Katoria had been standing a moment before. The firefighter looked stunned.  
  
"Wait," Said Katoria slowly and breathlessly as she realized how odd what had taken place was. "Duo, how did you get out without me seeing you?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre and bit his bottom lip. This would be hard to explain.  
  
(A.N:I hope you like. I will make the next one longer. Got to go. Hope you like it. Quatre will have much more to do with the story. Don't worry Quatre-lovers.) 


	4. A Hard Hard Job

I own nothing that does not belong to me and everything else is strictly mine.  
  
( Havn't had much time so it is short.)  
  
"I have got to go now." Said Quatra with a smile. "A young woman on Willow." He added into Duo's ear so that Katoria could not hear.  
  
"See you around." Replied Duo distractedly. He knew he should care more that a life had been lost but he could not. Katoria was still looking questioningly at Duo for an answer to her question.  
  
Quatre disappeared around a corner to their right. He understood why Duo seemed unconcerned with his mission. He had felt that way once.Unable to contain himself at this thought he slammed his fist into the cold brick of the corner deli. He was late. He needed to hurry or else the soul of that girl might escape. He shivered and wretched at the mere thought of this happening. Oh how painful that would be. He could not even imagine.  
  
Turning onto Willow street he quickened his pace even more. Three minutes he had and only. The house was not much to the eye but he could see the love for this place that the owner must have had. It radiated from the walls as he took it in. Walking through the unopened door he had a hard time adjusting his eyes to the lighting. The carpet was a pea green and the walls of wood hung with pictures of smiling faces. A sword lay near an orange sofa. Quatre felt as though he had stepped back a decade or two in time in this house and wondered who besides this girl lived here.  
  
Mounting the stairs Quatra recited: To the fires of Hell or the Clouds of Heaven, to the chains and shackles of Pergetory. Follow me the wrong, the wronged, the old of body. Walk with me and I shall take you where you earn to go." Thrusting his hands to the side he called in a powerful tone, "I am The Grim Reaper!"  
  
He too was surrounded by a bright light. When it had gone he was no longer dressed as the average teenager, if his clothes could ever have been called this, but in long flowing white robes that radiated a beautiful light. In his left hand he held a tall white staff set with an enormous pearl.  
  
Quatra found the body of the poor girl of the floor next to her dark bed. She had long blond hair and eyebrows that had formed in a most peculler way: like tweezers. He realized that she was familiar.  
  
"Dorothy?!?!" He took a step back as the spirit of the woman sat up.  
  
"Q-Quatre! Oh, Quatre!" She threw her arms around him but pulled away Quickly. "What are you wearing?"  
  
A tear leaked from Quatre's right eye.  
  
"I need you to follow me." He whispered weakly.  
  
"No, I-I am on my way to the hospital. I think I had a heart attack. I need to she my doctor." She said only half paying attention to her own words as she stared into Quatre's eyes."  
  
Quatre leaned for word and touched his lips gently to Dorothy's. It took all of his strength to pull away.  
  
"That doesn't matter now."  
  
(A.N.The next chapter might be another pilot but most likely Duo as he is the main character.) 


	5. A Suprise Visit

I own nothing that belongs to anyone else.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
____  
  
The next day had been very slow. Crime was not as high as had been suspected. Heero informed Duo early in the morning that he would have until twelve thirty that afternoon off. Instantly, Duo got an idea. He dressed quickly in the most normal clothes he could find in his one room apartment in Garden apartments and began to walk up the street. His mind was full of things that he wished to say to Katoria. He had only just managed to avoid having to lie to her when her mother had come rushing up. She had apparently heard of the fire. Duo had slipped off around the building.  
  
It was nine o'clock when he reached Hillsdale Middle School and went to check in at the office.  
  
"I can call her to the office if you like or you can wait here until the break bell rings. Five minutes or so I would guess." Said the plump secretary sitting behind a short desk.  
  
"I will just wait out in the hall." Said Duo. Calling her to the office would spoil the fun.  
  
Just as the secretary had said, about five minutes later a loud bell rang through the school and doors flew open as students scrambled to get to their lockers before the tardy bell.  
  
Looking around Duo strained his eyes for any sight of Katoria. He could not see her anywhere. And then, to his horror, over the loud speaker came the same secretaries voice.  
  
"Katoria Kinshutoroo to the office,Katoria Kinshutoroo to the office.Thank you."  
  
A group of girls near by had began to laugh as soon as this had ended. Duo recognized on from the library a day earlier. She had long blond hair and an annoyingly smug smile.  
  
"OOOH! I wonder what IT did now." She said loudly to the other  
girls, "Shall we find out?"  
  
The other girls nodded their agreement smiling evily.  
  
Katoria could now be seen from down the hall. She was wearing a  
long black trench coat over a tight black shirt and plaid skirt with  
fishnet stockings. Her boots were three inches tall and her lips  
painted the same black as her clother. She looked even pailer  
today.She entered the office before Duo could push his way through the  
flow of people to her. He saw her speak quickly to the secretary  
before coming back out into the hall.  
  
"Duo?" She said uncertainly looking around in disbelief.  
  
"Kat!" Said Releena snottily walking over to her. "What did you  
do now?"  
  
Katoria said nothing as she continued to look for Duo.  
  
"Has all that metal went to your hearing, freak, or were you just  
born deaf?" Releena was defiantly trying to start something.  
  
"Hello, Releena." Said Katoria in a very good impression of  
kindness.  
  
"Katoria!" Duo had managed to get to her and now stood at her  
side.  
  
"Who is this?" Asked Releena staring amazedly at Duo.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Said Duo brightly. "And you are?"  
  
"Releena." Said Releena. "Are you new? You know you don't have to  
let the people that they assign show you around. I would love to."  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I don't want the sent of snob all over me." He said. "And  
I'm not new. I'm visiting."  
  
"Who?" Releena asked curiously, pretending not to have heard his  
first comment.  
  
"Wow, you really are as dumb as you look." Comented Duo. " I'm  
visiting Katoria ,of course."  
  
"Ew, why?" Spatt Releena looking discusted. "You could do much  
better than her." She ran one finger down the seem of his coat and  
winked.  
  
"Oh, no I couldn't!" And he grabbed Releena's and and pushed it  
away. "I need to talk to you Katoria." 


	6. Deaths Drop

Trowa was not suprised to fnd that Dorothy was to stay with him for a while. While she had been Quatra's gilrfriend at one time, that was about the only thing decent she had done for years. But the man upstairs was generous. He could read peoples' souls. Dorothy had done things with the best of intentions. And though Quatre had not been the greatest man alive for several years of his life, he had put in loyal and unwavering service for two hundred years. So Trowa reassured Quatre that he would take good care of the confused girl and that things would be fine and sent him away.Somehow Trowa was sure that there would be more drama to come over this event. He was right.

Duo was suprised at how hard it was for him to find the right words. He had never found himself lost for words before. He was Duo Maxwell. He always had somthing to say.

"I-" He tried out this word and found that it was a good start. "I have done some horribly stupid things in my life." Should he be telling her this?

"Haven't we all?"

She so didn't get it.

"No,Katoria, some horribly horrible stuff. You have no idea."

Katoria's face squeezed into a sour look.

"Why does everyone assume i don't know anything?"

Duo shook his head

"Duo, come in Duo." It was Heero. "Duo. Now. Over."

"I-I" Duo shook his head again. "I-"

"Duo you will report to the pearly gates immediatly or face expulsion to Hell."

In the fastest sprint he could manage in the crowded halls Duo ran from the school at top speed. He was not sad one bit when he realized that he had bowled Releena over in the process.If he could just get behind the supply shed he would be safe to go but all eyes were on him and he was sure he would be followed. So he decided on a different course of action. He booked in into the portapotty across the street that had been set up for the construction workers' use.

-In Heaven-

"What's up, man?"

Heero was standing infront of the gate with a look of stone on his face. Somthing was dead wrong even if Heero pretended otherwise. His lack of emmotions were as easy to read as the expressions of small children. And Duo had a feeling that it had somthing to do with Quatre. He too was right.

"Where is he?" He asked in concern.

"The bottom of a cliff."


	7. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to someone else and the things that don't belong to someone else belong to me because there is obviously no one else that isn't under the Someone Else catagory.

A/N:These chapters are gonna be really short because i have a cold and school is back in session so please bare with me.

-Chapter 7-

"What do you mean, Heero?" Duo couldn't believe his ears. "In what way?"

"I mean that Quatre is at the bottom of a cliff just as I said and by saying so I am informing you that Quatre commited suicide."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Want me to go get him? He'll have to get ready for his hearing."

"No."Heero replied. "I will retrieve him. I need you to watch over t hings up here for me. Do not mess this up."

"Good deal."

-The Bottom of Gergis Cliff-

"Do you feel better?" Heero asked semi-sarcastically. semi was as sarcastic as Heero ever got.

Quatre rolled over onto his back and wiped his hair out of his eyes. There were cuts and bruises on his arms but he looked pretty good for having just killed himself by jumping off a cliff.

"In some ways."

"Elaborate."

"Well,"Began Quatre as he raised himself into a sitting possition. Heero sat down on a rock beside him and began to tend to his wounds."I have a spliting headache for one thing. That doesn't feel very good...But I-i saw Dorothy when I hit the bottom. And I know I was sent to pergatory. That's where i would go if I wasn't cursed to come back. All the work I have done in the last three hundred years to try and prove that I am an honest and trustworthy man now and I still havn't earned a place in heaven. At least you get to see it even if you arn't allowed in to stay. There is trust involved. God trusts you to make good choices. He trusts you to make sure the wrong people don't get in. I have worked so hard! So hard! I've watched children and mothers and fathers and honest people die needlessly day after day and resisted the urge to interfere! I've done exactly as I was asked, Heero! I've done everything! All I want is to rest...I want a place in heaven! To see my family again! Prove to them that there was some good in their little boy! I'm a shame to the Winner name! but I could make things better, put their spirits to rest if they could just see that I was worthy! But I'm not! It's not fair! I want trust! i can't take back what I did as a youth but hasn't there been anything that I have done that was right? Anything?"

Heero tossed a flat rock from hand to hand but did not speak for some time. What could he say? He saw where Quatre was coming from. Personally he did find the punishment a bit harsh. Three hundred years for killing his neighbor in a drunken rage. Yes murder was bad but he HAD done all that was asked of him. He had resumed even more responcability than Heero himself had. At least Heero had a place. He had the gates of heaven. Trowa had pergatory. Wufei had Hell. Duo and Quatre and Zechs were drifters. Being sent here and there with little warning. Finally he spoke.

Quatre, you will have heaven someday. You have done all you were told and God will reward you. Maybe not today and maybe not in the next three hundred years. But someday. But now we have to suit you up. The Man wants to see you in person."


End file.
